


The beginning

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [43]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, a but fluffy, kinda pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been planning this for days...</p><p>Today's "Fifty Shades of 221B" fic</p><p>Enjoy my lovely boys :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beginning

As Sherlock heard the shower start, a wry smile crept across his lips. He had been planning this for days, but this was the first opportunity he'd had to do it.

John thought he hadn't noticed, but Sherlock Holmes sees all. Sure, he sometimes finds his flatmate difficult to read - John has become rather adept at hiding what he doesn't want Sherlock to see - but this... this Sherlock saw as if it had been shouted from the rooftops.

He slipped into his bedroom to prepare.

Listening to ensure that the shower was still running, Sherlock made his way to John's room. He quietly opened the doctor's door and crept in.

His heartbeat quickened when the shower stopped, and sounds revealed John was drying off and brushing his teeth.

As the door creaked open, Sherlock found himself holding his breath. John; his John appeared wearing nothing but a thin towel around his waist.

"Sherlock! What are you...?" John's question cut short as, almost in slow motion, he watched Sherlock flip open his robe revealing his naked alabaster body stretched out across the white sheets.

The doctor noticed Sherlock's heavy breathing and found his own quickening in response. The anticipation was almost palpable in the room. Something that could be seen; heard; felt, and in that moment, John knew.

This was the beginning.


End file.
